


Meeting Mutt at Muffets

by Mona (RJ92)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I suck at tagging, Not So Platonic Relationship with Mutt, One-Shot, Other, Platonic Relationship with Muffet, Smoking, muffet's bakery, mutual flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJ92/pseuds/Mona
Summary: You stop in at Muffets for something some tasty treats and find something even better.(This is a short one-shot suggested by a friend where you meet Mutt in Muffet's Bakery, with 'gratuitous flirting'. I am not good at flirting. Please give it a chance.)
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Platonic Muffet/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Meeting Mutt at Muffets

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snippet/one-shot from a story that I had a fun idea for but will likely never get around to writing. So here you go, you can have it in all it's unfinished glory. This was not proofread or beta'd or anything else. It is pure trash and I give it to you free of charge. Also I'm really terrible at telling the difference between Fellswap and Swapfell. Specifically this one is about Mutt, the one who calls his Sans 'M'lord' unironically and knows how to fetch, heel, sic, etc.
> 
> He knows how to come too, but this isn't that kind of fic.
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Hey, Miss Muffet, what's new?" You greet cheerfully as you make your way to the front of the bakery, already eying the myriad of treats lining the shelves and behind the glass panes of the counter. "Anything you recommend today?"

The violet spider monster has two arms busy boxing orders, two arms handing out already boxed orders, and the other two are busy pouring steaming coffee into stylishly designed purple to-go cups. All of her eyes squint when she smiles at you upon your approach. "Everything, dearest, you know I wouldn't sell anything I wouldn't personally enjoy."

Her voice sends some shivers up your spine -- wait, no, it's just one of her little monster spiders. The little beastie had managed to crawl up your leg without you noticing and had slipped under the hem of your blouse and up your back. You were giggling by the time it popped out of your collar and nuzzled heavily against your neck in greeting. You give it a soft coo in greeting and hold your hand up so it can hop off your shoulder and onto your open palm.

It doesn't take long before you've got spiderwebs all over your hand and the spider has made something of a mini gossamer hammock in the space between your thumb and index finger. You make idle chatter with Muffet as she diligently works, asking about how business has been lately and if there was any juicy gossip going around. Your interaction is shortened when you catch a whiff of something sharp and spicy, yet incredibly acrid and almost unpleasant.

"Whoa, Muffet... is something burning?" Your nose crinkles a bit as the scent gets just a little stronger. Muffet looks momentarily surprised but her expression quickly dawns an irritated scowl.

"Tch.." She crosses a pair of arms across her chest and settles her other four hands on her hips. Her eyes are glaring at something, or rather someone, behind you. "Just my hopes and dreams of having nothing but good customers today. Mutt, must you smoke those vile things in here?"

You feel another shiver up your spine but this time it has nothing to do with an explorative spider friend. In fact, they've swung down from your hand and joined a few others on the counter. The webbing on your fingers dissolves a few seconds after they've disconnected, leaving behind a thin shimmery dust that you attempt to nonchalantly wipe off on your jeans.

Mutt, you come to discover, is another one of the infamous skeleton family. You've met a few so far. Sans, Red, Papyrus, Blue... you vaguely recall seeing a few others in passing but you'd always hurried the other way to avoid having to confront them after the last few meetings had turned sour.

He's tall and all sharp edges and the way his sockets are lidded remind you of the stoner roommate you had in your first year of college. The lazy grin on his face and the way the smoke curls up from the end of some kind of cigarette immediately makes you think of the Cheshire Cat.

His chuckle is rough from smoke. He moves forward until his chest is just inches from your back and you can almost feel the warmth radiate off of him at this close distance. You try not to show your discomfort at being so close to a stranger. If he notices at all, he shows no indication. "Y'should put a no-smoking sign up if y'don't want any inside."

Muffet's fangs bare in an almost hostile sneer and she doesn't dignify it with a response beyond a dry "Buy something or get out."

You aren't sure what prompts you but you look up at him -- holy shit, he's like 7 feet tall, what the fuck, why are all these skeletons so damn big -- and say, "Just double my order, I'm feeling generous."

"Awfully nice of ya, darlin'," He drawls, stepping off to the side to finally give you some breathing room. The scent of his strange cigarette lessens and you find yourself able to take a full breath for the first time since he's arrived. "Izzit my birthday? Muffet, why didn't you remind me?"

She ignores him and just packages your double order with more force than usual. You notice she's less gentle with half of it and she shoves that half across the counter into Mutt's chest then gently hands you the other half of your order. You hand her more cash than needed and tell her to keep the change, which leaves her a decent tip. Before she turns away to attend to other customers, she hisses a warning to Mutt to play nice.

"So," He takes a deep pull on his smoke then reaches up to pick it from between his teeth. His very sharp teeth. "You gotta be somethin' special if Little Miss Muffet likes you."

"Nah, I'm nothing special at all." You turn and head over to your usual corner table. It's a small round table painted a dark purple with a subtle outline of a cobweb spreading from the center to the edges. "Just a regular customer that spends far too much on stuff I don't need."

"That's her favorite kind of customer, don't you know?" He follows you to the table and sits across from you without waiting for an invitation. You give him a look of mild irritation but all he does is grin a little wider and settle in more comfortably.

"Then does that mean you're her least favorite kind of customer?" You open your box and pluck a Spider Donut from inside. There's no hesitation as you shove it into your mouth and bite down, looking him in the eye.. Er, socket.. as you do.

"Somethin' like that. She likes anyone who gives her money..." He exhales a plume of light purple and leans a little onto the edge of the table. "But I'm more interested in learnin' about what kind of people you like."

"Aren't you forward?" You're delighted. There's something about the way that he looks at you, his confidence, the way that he moves, that you find incredibly attractive. "At least get my name first before laying on the charm." You take another bite. His eyelights linger on the glaze that make your lips glint, then follow the pink of your tongue as it darts out to lick it away. "It's (y/n), by the way."

"Nice name," He pinches the end of his smoke between the tapered ends of his phalanges to extinguish it before tucking the stub into one of the pockets of his fur-lined coat. "I'd rather call you mine. Name's Mutt. Can I get your number, darlin'?"

"Mmm..." He's smooth, alright. Of all the skeletons you've met so far, you think this one is your favorite. "Depends."

"On what?" His eyelights roam over what he can see of you. You reach for your receipt and use the convenient pen you keep in your messenger bag at your side to scrawl your name and number down on the blank back.

"On if good boys really do come when called." You fold it and sit forward to tuck it almost playfully into the space between his cervical vertebrae and the thick red collar around it. Your nails just barely graze the bone but he shivers at the sensation. "You live up to your name, Mutt?"

He gives you an almost predatory smirk.

"Woof."


End file.
